User talk:Ixsc15
cleaned up: 06/20/2013 by self So... I have been watching this wiki in the shadows ever since I made you two admins. I wanted to see which of you is the more valuable editor and it's you. For that reason, I ask you, are you willing to succeed me and take on my role as a bureaucrat? I'm not really active here and I'm much more focused on another wiki and its community. You missed a vandal, btw. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 17:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it gives anything else than access to change user rights, well, some of them, but on smaller wikis, bureaucrats are generally considered to have higher authority than admins. I don't personally believe in admin authority, I believe in community consensus, but this wiki doesn't have much of a community for making decisions, so someone with higher authority is needed, for now. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 22:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming the new beurocrat for the wiki! I have pre-ordered SH3 Gold Edition so hopefully I will soon be able to provide walkthroughs and information for SH3 and SH3 Gold on the wiki in future. I realise that you have made some of the greatest contribs on this wiki as I only have SH2 whereas you have both SH2 and Crusader. I am sure you will contribute lots of great information to the wiki. Cheers and congratulations again, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I am considering playing Legends some more and adding more details to the pages if I can and adding further walkthroughs for the campaigns. Wiki Revolution Okay, I need your help. Let's reorganize this wiki, so the readers can easily read our articles. I want all AI characters are reorganized like this: #First line, use quote template to represent the AI's personality. (Template:Character_Quote) #Use (Character_Infobox) template, with their image, so you can easily know the summary #Include the image of his/her castle somewhere #The Contents will be something like this *Historical Figure/Background (if any) *Appearance (Describe the appearance of the AI character, as detail as you can) *Personality (Well, you know what this mean.) *Castles and Strategies **Defense (Describe the AI's strategies on defense, castles, units, etc) **Offense (Describe the AI's strategies when attacking someone) **Economy (Describe the AI's strategies to run his/her economy) *How To Deal With **Defense (Describe on how to deal with this AI's attack) **Offense (Describe on how to attack his/her) *Quotes (Look at the example I write) *Trivia (if any) Or maybe, you have something else in your mind? Feel free to discuss. I know that I can't do it alone, so I need your help. and others. LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN!!! (Wahahahaha) Elfansoer (talk) 08:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I return from the void! Hiya again, :) Sorry for disappearing, I been so busy with my school and social life it not even funny but it was worth it, came out with great grades ;). My school this week is officially done and I'm free-ish for three months but will likely not be on much in september (Especially freshers week) and getting myself sorted yada. Oh Michael told me some months ago that you were promoted to admin, I never congratulated you properly (I think, can't remember) but yeah, congratualations! When are you free in the afternoon tomorrow for a 3 v 3 game? I'm not paticularly bothered about my position in the game but I need to enjoy myself. XD Thanks, Victoria. Victoriouslife (talk) 12:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I have done some changing to the flags and crests on SH2. If the crest changes work on multiplayer, and you join second if I host, I'll be under the British flag, and you'll be under the Hungarian flag. I'll get some screenshots tonight. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If Victoria joins third, she will probably be under the French flag. That's encouraging(!) XD Ah that's a shame, but it's alright, we can figure something else out. ^^ Victoriouslife (talk) 13:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I just remembered to tell you about some of those crests: Dimir - this crests represents the ancient and shadow-veiled House Dimir. Based in the harrowing Duskmantle, on the plane of Ravnica, Lazav, leader of House Dimir, subtly bends Ravnica to his will, choosing to control all Ravnica from the shadows. House Dimir was long thought to be a myth and only showed it truly existed when Niv-Mizzet, The Firemind created the Dragon's Maze, through which ten champions (one from each Ravnican guild) must pass. The one who reached the end first would rule Ravnica. Gruul - this represents the marginalised clans of Gruul. This clan is well known to those of Ravnica for it's extremely explosive violence. Though the Gruul didn't know it, they helped to mask the machinations of House Dimir with this violence. Gruul has been split into several sub-clans. Each one seeks to rule the others. However, with the Dragon's Maze, they joined together to try and win it for their guild. Simic - the Simic Combine is a highly knoledgeable guild as well as a very dangerous one. It has a great ability to evolve and adapt and creates numerous new experimental monstrosities. This ability to evolve and adapt makes them worthy opponents for anyone, even House Dimir. Simic is often underestimated by their foes which leads to their un-doing. Avacyn - this is the hallowed symbol of Avacyn, the famous Angel of Hope. Created by the vampire planeswalker, Sorin Markov to protect humanity from his brethrens' excessive hunting, she was a symbol of hope who inspired thousands of humans on the plane of Innistrad. She fought Griselbrand at the Helvault and then mysteriously disappeared afterwards. Only when the venomous Liliana Vess destroyed the Helvault (a huge legendary rock made entirely of silver) seeking to destroy Griselbrand whom had cursed her, was Avacyn released. She set about restoring the balance that had been upset in her absence and Innistrad was soon balanced once again. Nicol Bolas - Bolas is the last remaining and most powerful of the 5 elder dragons. He has a special ability which is that, if he touches someone, their mind shatters. Being a master of red, black and blue magic, his speciality is to create as much chaos as possible. He is the oldest living planeswalker to this day, being around 10,000 years old which is around 7,500 years older than the second oldest, Sorin Markov, vampire and creator of Avacyn I hope you enjoyed reading the histories of each crest and also behind the dragon, Nicol Bolas. Sorry for the long post. Hypno-disc (talk) 12:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of the histories of each of the crests? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S. These crests are all from Magic: The Gathering (a card game that I play) OK, I should be ready to play around 16:30-17:00. In answer to your questions about the avacyn symbol and uploading photos, when uploading photos, sometimes they don't appear so just carry on adding you photos and then publish it. If they don't appear, just refresh the page and then they SHOULD appear. If they don't, it's probably a problem with the image and I can't help you with that. As with Avacyn, she fought with the demon Griselbrand at the helvault and, after several days of fighting and seen as though demons are very difficult to kill, thrust her spear through Griselbrand's heart and thrust him into the helvault using her magic. However, at the last second Griselbrand through his own spear at Avacyn, impaling her and dragging her into the helvault with him. When Liliana Vess destroyed it, Avacyn and Griselbrand were both released, along with the other demons and angels trapped in it over the years, as the magic of the helvault was ended with it's destruction. Here are some photos for you: The helvault.jpg|The Helvault Avacyn.jpg|Avacyn, upon her release Griselbrand.jpg|The price of Avacyn's freedom, Griselbrand Liliana of the veil.jpg|Liliana Vess Gisela.jpg|Gisela, released with Avacyn Sigarda.jpg|Sigarda returns as well Bruna|Bruna, the other released angel Enjoy! Hypno-disc (talk) 07:55, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you like these pics then? Hypno-disc (talk) 12:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Magic: the gathering is a card game and is only available as a computer game in duel of the planeswalkers on Xbox Live. To find out more about it, visit the Magic: the Gathering wiki. There's loads of stuff there. Avacyn comes from the Innistrad block and the others are like her underlings, protecting humans from vampires. Are you still free for a game tonight at around 16:45? Hypno-disc (talk) 13:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I've got an unexpected task and can't play tonight. Maybe tomorrow instead? Hypno-disc (talk) 17:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ready to play sire! Hypno-disc (talk) 17:38, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Have you started? 17:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm waiting and you're not there! That was me by the way Hypno-disc (talk) 18:01, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I' hosting a new game. Hypno-disc (talk) 18:02, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The Revival Hello everyone, finally I'm back!!! So, what's new here? Is there anything that I can help? Sorry, forget to add my sign. Elfansoertalk 11:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Maybe this is a bit sooner, but can we create some "policies" and "ranks" in this wiki? I know that the wiki has the default rank (admins, rollbackers, etc) but we can rename it ( just like lord(s?), councils, knights, etc.) And if you don't mind, I'll create a navigation box for your walkthroughs. P.S. I think I know how to edit the wikia bar (the one beside the logo), what do you want to do? I'll give you the how-to or should I edit myself? If the latter, please let me know what's for the change, then I'll change it. Elfansoertalk 13:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Currently, I'm creating a nav bar for each page, so you can go to another walkthrough easily. But I don't know all of page names for Crusader Campaigns. can you tell me? *If you look the bar to the right, you can see a "contribute" button. click it, and click "edit wiki navigation" *the stars means the indent level of the bar. I know you can understand about it. Well, for the default is unchangeable, but at least we can use "unofficial names" for just this wiki. So we can call someone "Admin", but we can also call him "Councilor", etc. Elfansoertalk 13:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, the "Councilor" is just my idea, i think this wiki should have more "castle-themed", just like renaming the ranks. Have you edit the bar? Elfansoertalk 13:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Victoria and I are trying to install SH2 on her main computer. We installed DX9 but it then came up with this: 'The application was inable to start correctly (0xc000007b). Click OK to close the application. Any ideas? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 14:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Great! Just insert a pic and done! Will you help me adding my new Navbar on the bottom of each Crusader campaign page? Elfansoertalk 14:25, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I have invited Elfansoer to an SH2 game if he wants one and I was wondering if you could send him that guide to give him tips and advice on how to play the game. Just a small request! Hypno-disc (talk) 07:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. when are you free for a game this week? Mine isn't the P.S. above. Well, thank you so much for creating that guide for me (only for me!). Sorry, don't mean to ignore your guide, but can you create a SH2 guide for me "in this wiki"? This is the main purpose of creating the wiki, after all. Can you? I want to learn a lot about honor in the "honor" page, the knight in the "knight" page, and so on. Will you? Elfansoertalk 09:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Whoa? Okay, sorry, I don't mean to burden you. Okay, the guide is good enough for me. Just want you to know, I like encyclopedias. If I want to know about something, I need to "know to the core" of that thing. Take your time. As for units page, I think we need to create a "Layout guide" so that all pages with same types (units, buildings, etc) is on the same format. What do you think? Elfansoertalk 10:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, If Elfansoer wants a game, what about late morning/early afternoon on either Saturday or Sunday? Hypno-disc (talk) 12:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Just so you know, I have rebuilt the page for Sir Grey. In the SH2 game folder, I believe there is a folder with mugshots of all troops and characters in. These would be useful for infoboxes. Hypno-disc (talk) 13:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. TWO DAYS LEFT UNTIL SCREENSHOTS OF SHC2! I LOOK FORWARD TO IT! Hey, do you like the "hidden content" feature I applied on "Nicacea, The Arrival" Campaign page? Any suggestion about that? Elfansoertalk 09:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestion. Well, 2 hours of experimenting, and there it is. You can use it to your heart's content. You know how to use it, right? Only add (Template:Hidden Start) before the hidden text, add some header, and close with (Template:Hidden End) after it. If there's something needs to change, lemme know. Elfansoertalk 10:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, mate. I think we should refurbish the Main Page completely, so that it would look neat. If it's difficult to express your ideas, then please create it on Office Word, or something else you can use, then send me. I'll change it for you. Elfansoertalk 00:20, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, are you free to play multiplayer now with me and Victoria (maybe)? Hypno-disc (talk) 14:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Saturday and Sunday should be fine. Maybe tonight but I don't know yet. Hypno-disc (talk) 15:35, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The Community Hi, mate. After reading much in the wikia's central pages, now I know that we should improve our community pages first. The articles can be improved after our community is "revived". Please, I need your suggestions here. Elfansoertalk 13:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I think it would be best to visualize it, rather than describing it (Main Page). Do you have any ideas? This is my proposal: here. And personally, because my English vocab is still not very much, I want you to create the "terms" for this wiki. I don't know whether a "Duke" is lower than a King (hehehe), "The Hall of Words" is equal to Forum, etc. I need you (or someone else that can speak English well) to create these terms, could you? P.S. I'm still working on learning SH2, but still, I need some strategy that would fit me. Elfansoertalk 01:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Had a busy weekend and no time to play unfortunately. Never mind that now though as we have plenty more time to play. SHC2 does look promising and sorry for the late reply. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Wikiwork still to do Hi again, Aside from the assassins, I wonder what other troops there will be in SHC2. The trailer looks promising. I also wonder what the gameplay will involve. Still, we have a lot of Wikiwork still to do before we start worrying about that. There are a couple more SH2 character pages I can rebuild and you can rebuild the ones for SHC. We also need to finish the troop pages and the building pages. There is still so much we can do! Hypno-disc (talk) 08:08, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, my King. Thanks for supporting my idea, and there are many terms this wiki can be changed. As for Knight, they're Rollbackers, If you want to know more, please read here. Sorry, I'll be off for 2-3 days. P.S. please see Hypno-disc' talk page. Elfansoertalk 10:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Right then, leave the SH2 stuff to me and you can deal with the main page and then you and Elfansoer can deal with the SHC stuff. Hypno-disc (talk) 10:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Let's straighten up a bit. First, I think I'm not a very creative man, so I really have no idea on how the Main page can be nice-looking. And, I'm not a good writer either. So, I need you to refurbish it. I need you to create the design, then I will change the layout for you, if you don't know how to do it. Maybe, something I can do is to create some tabulation about the units, buildings, etc. Well, I'm good at Statistics and Algorithm, so maybe I can only help in another way... Elfansoertalk 00:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, My Stronghold Legends disc is missing but I will try and find it. I will delete the 'new' rules page as you suggested. I'm very busy at the moment so I may not have much chance to edit. Hypno-disc (talk) 17:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm changing my stronghold username. It is now Owain Glyndwr and my new crest is his coat of arms (prince of wales from 1401 until 1416). I like to change my username around once every 6-9 months to a new historical person. For some history of his revolt against English rule of Wales, see here: Glyndŵr Rising Hypno-disc (talk) 16:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I have made some tweaks to the admins page so that you, as a beurocrat, are the King of the Wiki and Elfansoer and I are, as admins, Princes of the Wiki. Also, an interesting note on changing my SH2 username to Owain Glyndŵr. It is interesting that I should choose this username and fight against Sir Grey as the conflict that sparked Owain Glyndŵr's revolt was with an English lord by the name of Reginald Grey, 3rd Baron Grey de Ruthin.] Read more on Glyndŵr and de Grey here: Owain Glyndŵr Reginald Grey, 3rd Baron Grey de Ruthin Enjoy, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Added some new crest ideas to my blog. These are Welsh with a bit of French. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, I'm glad you like Glyndwr's crest as it is the one I use to keep in with my username. Did you like that bit of trivia about Sir Grey and Reginald Grey? The crest used by Glyndwr was also used by Llywelyn the Great. In case you're wondering, Owain's name is pronounced O-wane Glyn-do-er. That's Welsh for you! His son had an unusual name too. Maredudd ab Owain Glyndwr (Mare-Duth ab O-wane Glyn-do-er). I'm sure you have heard of William Wallace. He was ruthless against the English as, after the Battle of Stirling Bridge, he used the skin of the English general to make a scabard for his sword! As for Glyndwr, he posted burning letters through his enemies' doors! That's history for you! Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, On the subject of Reginald Grey, he was defeated by Glyndwr and ultimately captured and ransomed by Glyndwr's forces. Glyndwr then proceded to burn Ruthin to the ground and fight against the English until his unexplained disappearance in c1416. No-one knows where he went or what he did, only that he vanished without trace. The only way to predict a date of death for Owain is the fact that his son, Maredudd, refused to accept a royal pardon until 1421, possible marking the year of Owain's death. Whatever happened, Owain was a military genius and truly deserves his place in the pages of history. If they make a historic version of Stronghold, I hope Glyndwr and the Welsh campaign would be included. Here are some historic campaigns in British history that would make a good SH crusader game: Roman Conquest of Britain, Anglo-Norman-Viking war, Scottish War of Independance, Welsh War of Independance, 100 Years War and the War of the Roses. Hypno-disc (talk) 12:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The photos of Welsh crests on the blog are linked to Wikipedia, telling you about the people behind the crests. Hi there. Sorry for being absent for a quite while, there are things to do. What's your opinion on this for the "Home" section? Oh, If you want to add some color, then: Hail to your Master Engineer! will become: Hail to your Master Engineer!. Hehe, cheers up! Elfansoertalk 13:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, My signature has changed colour (red instead of the ordinary blue), did you do that? Also, I see you added my crest shots to the SHC2 page. As I said previously, add your own crests if you feel like it. I will try and make some crests form Lord of The Rings. I will upload those at the first opportunity. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I think something is up then because somehow, if you didn't put my crests onto that page, someone has accessed your account and done so. I've checked the page as it says on wiki activity and the crests are there along with some gameplay shots from our games. If you yourself haven't put them there then we have a serious problem. That was me by the way. Forgot to put signature. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Huh... what? Wait, who? when? I don't know what you're talking about, please, relax a bit. Please explain to me whats wrong, because recently I didn't do anything related to Javascript (to be honest, recently I didn't do anything here). When I look at SHC2 page, it seems fine. When I look at the JS page here, there's nothing to be accused for. Well, I noticed that the SHC2 page is protected. Is it not from you? If yes, then we'll have a problem here. And what untracable edits is here? or "uncharted activity"? (don't know what it means, sorry) Please look at , here, or here, but I don't see anything wrong. Please, give the links to those problems, so that we can solve it. Elfansoertalk 08:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, My King! If you should kill me, then kill me! It's just because I forgot to tell you that I want every Dukes (or Princes, according to Hypno) will have some unique traits. The unique thing is, EVERY link to your profile will have a color. I'm so ashamed! I'm truly sorry! I can revert back if you don't like it! As for the slideshows, please take a look at a checkbox that reads "Create an automatically updated slideshow of new photos". That's the source of your problem. Here's how it works: *If left ticked, then the slideshow will update its gallery with new photos. *If left unticked, then it'll be customary. I mean, its gallery will only changed by something which have a brain. Again, I'm truly sorry, my King! Elfansoertalk 09:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your "No decapitating or punishment", my King! As for Global CSS, you can see it here. The Global CSS is used to change appearance of every aspect of this wiki's element. I will override everything, except you declare somethin else. If you wish that if you hover a link, the link will also do something, I'll be at your service! Elfansoertalk 11:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Forgot to mention. A problem I see in this wiki is, why the chat isn't working? I mean, on the chat tab, it's just me alone. What about your chat panel? Is it also only your avatar popped up there? ---- What? please, stay on the chat. I'm trying to open the chat window. Well, as you see, here I ned a few minutes to load the Chat window, hence the modem. Elfansoertalk 12:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I think the main page should at least keep the multi-language inter-wiki links to the other stronghold sites. I may be available for chat at some point but I don't know when yet. I will inform you and Elfansoer if I am. I will have a look at my blog and see if I can make it so you can add photos, OK? Cheers, 07:45, June 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You should get some screenshots of multiplayer games with Elfansoer in Crusader and put them on a blog like you do with SH2. That last message was me by the way, You SHOULD be able to add photos to the blog. It is protected but is open to admins. If you can, try and add some photos to the blog. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Just a note, the Stronghold 2 Heaven website has a range of images of all buildings and units so we can just get any pics we need from there. I may upload some shots of units in gameplay Hi, mate. How about this: everytime you are available on this Wiki, you open the chat window? So that we can know who's online... Elfansoertalk 10:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) We've started a chat (me and Elfansoer) (13:24) Hypno-disc (talk) 12:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, mate. I'm truly sory back then. My internet connection was lost. And now it's late here, let's continue our discussion tommorow. Elfansoertalk 15:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I see you've changed your profile picture. I have added a template to my user page now so we all have one. Why not add a picture to your profile template in accordance with the name 'The Defiler' at the top like I did with 'The Assassin' on mine. I called myself 'The Assassin' because I prefer tactics of trick and espionage to all out brute force, as I'm sure you've noticed on multiple occasions when I went in for the kill (secretly) whilst you held the enemy off. Hypno-disc (talk) 10:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) In answer to you query on archers and swordsmen are used in kingmaker only at the mo. I use swordsmen to defend estates and kill enemy lords whilst the knights terrorise the enemy castle. Archers are used for DEFENCE and horse archers for OFFENCE. I don't use swordmen in multi because it takes time to build an army of them which I don't have in multi but do in kingmaker. Hypno-disc (talk) 12:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) challange accepted m8 Cheers mate, I am on work experience this week so I am only available from 10:30 until 10:50 GMT. Cheers for sorting out that pesky edit. I will talk to you again ASAP Hypno-disc (talk) 09:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) It's me again! Sorry to create another headline, because it takes quite time to load the long text to edit... Hey, rather than "Only Admin", how about "Not for unregistered and New user"? Isn't it better? And it seems like you all have changed your avatar, for strategical reason. I think I'll do the same, then. Because of my lack of vocabs, then that's my nickname for now (have some nickname ideas?). It based on my strategies, that is waiting to create a wealthy, Iron Wall stronghold first, then launch a final strike to my opponents at once. Because of that, I think it's hard to use it on SH2, since it's very fast-paced game... Either I defeated by enemies, or my allies defeated them, early in the game. Elfansoertalk 14:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Wow, over 1000 edits! I notice you recommended trying to play Mission 11 in the Stronghold 2: Path of War. I can think of a mission in the peace campaign even more notorious than that! I speak of the mission 'Sir Edwin's Castle' which is damn near impossible! You start off with a horrendous economy and truly AWFUL terrain to try and put things right. To add to this, the place is a cesspit, full of gong and rats and you can NEVER get any peasants to work on Gong Pits and Falconer's Posts! Add to this a lack of food and being too far away from your own castle and estates to make food transportation viable, the mission is REALLY HARD. I would recommend this rather than the PoW mission - Sir William's Castle, because there is no war involved, just building up a good economy before time runs out. He should try it! Anyway, are you free for a game this weekend? Hi, I'm the admin of the german SH-Wiki, and I don't manage to get the slider (main page) to the left side and there's no setting, otherwise my main page would look awfully: have a look Sorry, I didn't sign ;) Da Saem (talk) 21:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not seeing any slider on the main page on this wiki. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 21:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::There is a slider, with three references. Notice it centered somewhere in the bottom of the screen. :) -- Ixsc15(talk) 22:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Only found a toolbar that has a microscopic open button, and my ABP filters blocks it from working. Doesn't matter much, though, I use monobook because the default skin is horrible and shrinks article size in favour of ads. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 03:29, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you helped me a lot. Only a few thing else: I've been learning English only for a few years, so please don't use too complicated expressions. And I wanted to ask, who to make templates? Stronghold Veteran (talk) 13:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, was logged in by my other Wikia-account *-* Da Saem (talk) 13:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I've already managed to make some before, but I only copied one and wrote other words inside. But I didn't manage to make an other colour, design and layout. Da Saem (talk) 14:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I really pleased, that you helped me so good. I don't know how to thank! I'm gonna message if I need your help another time. Da Saem (talk) 12:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ok, here's my next question ^^, How do I change the size of the writing? Thanks, that you take so much care about me and explain everything so good! Da Saem (talk) 18:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to copy the template of Saladin and put other words in it, but I'm not able to copy it. Da Saem (talk) 18:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) the problem is I don't know how to get in source mode. Da Saem (talk) 10:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I ask twice, it's very hard for me to understand, because writing in English is ok for me, but in reading I'm not best No, I know how to, but if I klick on the butten "editing" I always come to the user login page. I already know the basic things and how to use the most of the things, I only don't know what to write in the source mode ;) Perhaps I can't write the questions as well as I want to, so you sometimes don't know exactly what I need. My vocabulary isn't great enough, so I decided to look for somebody who could explain to me in German, nothing against you, you did your best :) Da Saem (talk) 15:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your understanding :)) 10:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, here I'm again. I found somebody who is working in my Wiki with me and makes the difficult things. But I wanted to ask you for a favour: Could a make a bit of publicity for my Wikia, especially for Germanspeaking people who'd like to have a German Sh-Wiki. Thanks Da Saem (talk) 19:57, August 11, 2013 (UTC)